Of the Past
by Andi-Lynne
Summary: Buffy is sent to Angel's past, post-Spike siring. Evil, crazy people abound, but a bond also begins to form between Buffy and someone she least expects.
1. Into the Fire

Of The Past  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: Oh Yes! I own Buffy and all associates. I have my very own Spike-bot and Willow makes me guilt-cookies every time she tries to give me a glamour and it ends up as a bad home-perm looking thing. Mr. Pointy is on my wall, and the big ol' insano-made tower is standing in my luscious back-yard. Sheyah, right!  
  
Spoilers: Up to Becoming  
  
Summary: Buffy gets sucked into the portal instead of Angel, and since they 'bonded' during the whole sex thing (My brain, my thoughts, get over it), her blood ALSO could close it, and did. But because of the diff. in person thing, she actually goes back to Angel's past, post Spike-Siring.  
  
Pairings: All of the Angel/Spike/Darla/Dru stuff; B/All Afore-mentioned, to some extent (Some just the angsty friend stuff). May be some slash, if you want notification before it, e-mail me at almcintyre@earthlink.net. Otherwise, read and see. Will turn out Spuffy. (All hail Spuffy God)  
  
A/N: Since no one reviewed 'Fighting Back', I took it off. I'm an evil perfectionist who pouts and whines when she doesn't get what she wants. Ha! Anyways, if you want it back, just ask. I promise to put up a better summary. Plz review, and I AM going to finish the other two. The sequel to Darkness will also come, but my muse is AGAIN on vacay for some reason. Won't be gone more than a month, I promise. Until then,  
  
Andi  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
"Now that's everything, huh? No weapons. . . No friends. . . No hope. Take all that away... and what's left?"  
  
The vortex was growing bigger by the second, and the only way she knew of to close it was to send Angel--us-- through it. No hope. . . "Me."  
  
Buffy caught the thrusting sword in her hands and kicked it out of Angelus' hands. The fighting drew closer to the portal, and Buffy realized that she couldn't do it. She wouldn't be able to get him through the hell-hole, though not for lack of trying. She was emotionally and physically exhausted, and she knew she wouldn't be able to pull it off. Angelus threw one last kick at her center, knocing the stake she had brought out of her waist-band out of her hand. The stake flew at his heart as she flew into the portal, both reaching their destinations at the same second.   
  
As Buffy drew in a breath and the darkness surrounded her, she watched her lover turn to dust with wide eyes. The winds drew up and the vortex closed, and a blackness settled Buffy into oblivion.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
*Ow. OW. Why isn't there more 'ow'? This is hell, right. . .?*  
  
Buffy sat up to find herself in the middle of a wide cobblestone street in what seemed to be the middle of the night. She drew in a shaky breath and found that it was extremely hard to breathe.  
  
She looked down and saw herself in a tightly-corsetted dress of silk and crinolin.  
  
*Definitely didn't have this on earlier.*  
  
"C'mon, mate! Greece is s'posed to be bloody brilliant this time of year! Can't see why we just can't go for a bit. . ."  
  
She looked up to see a scowling blonde head about 3 yards away, whining to a bulky man and two other female companions.  
  
*Angel. . .*  
  
"And I told ye, lad, after the last scene ye caused, we canna risk goin' somewhere so flashy so soon. We must lay low for a bit, get the mobs ye brought 'pon us off our backs first."  
  
The brunette threw the blonde *Spike. . .* a glowering look to show just how angry he was with him over that incident, when he suddenly tripped over Buffy.  
  
"Ooh, daddy, a tastey little treat has come to join us! Fly away, little bird, fly, fly!"  
  
Dru giggled and danced around. So enthralled had she been with seeing Angel again that she hadn't moved away from where she had landed. That, and her leg hurt like HELL.  
  
"Now, what do we have here? William, lad, be a gentleman and help the girl up."  
  
Darla stood off a few feet and smirked down at her while Spike flashed her a disarming smile and pulled her to her feet without warning.  
  
"Pretty little bird, sing us a song! Distant lands, distant times. . . Ooh! Not what it seems, not what SHE seems. . ."  
  
Angel flashed Dru a scowl to hush and looked back at Buffy.  
  
"What be your name, lass?"  
  
*Oh, shit. . .*  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think! And truly, I don't care if you flame the recently-departed 'Fighting Back', 'cuz I re-read it, and frankly, I see now that it didn't have any potential. But this is my baby! Plz don't flame!!! Lots of love,  
  
Andi 


	2. Not Hell, But Oh So Close

Ch. 2 Not Hell, but Oh So Close. . .  
  
A/N: Whoopee! See, you make me happy, I write more. Common laws of Me-ism. Learn 'em!!! Thanks to William's Girl, my first reviewer. I love your story!!! Very cool. . . OK, I'm giddy, and therefor becoming semi-insane. Don't mind me, it's a caffiene thing. Or, as my friend Kelsey would say every time she happens upon a coke, "Caffiene, Caffiene, CAFFIENE!!!" Ya know, she might even be more insane than me. . .  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
Drusilla stared down upon the little girl whom her precious Angelus had happened upon. She knew there was something different about this girl, almost as if. . .  
  
*Ooh! The gods hath rained down upon us and sent us the Light! Musn't tell Daddy, no. T'would ruin all his plans. . . Stars in the night crashing into the sea, down, down, down*  
  
Dru giggled and twirled around again.  
  
Buffy looked around her for about 5 seconds, then tried to break free into a run.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, lass. Where do ye think you're off to?"  
  
Buffy found that she couldn't even loosen the grip on her arm and began to panic.  
  
*What the hell?!*  
  
"Stop struggling, girl, and tell me your name."  
  
Buffy looked up into his face and spit. Angelus quickly brought a slap across her face and chastised her.  
  
"I asked ye a question, and I intend fer it to be answered."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
Darla's smirk seemed to just get wider. "I like her. Fire and spunk."  
  
Spike looked over at the girl standing next to his sire and almost cringed, their was so much hate in her eyes. *She'd make a might good vampire, though*  
  
He walked over to her and raised an eyebrow, and then turned back towards Angelus.  
  
"And you say *I* bring trouble. You had to do something bloody terrible to this chit if she hates you THIS much."  
  
"Lets go. If the lass doesn't want to answer the question, I can't make her. Oh, wait. I can."  
  
Angelus had put on an evil grin that sent Buffy trembling in her much-too-tight shoes. *What is it with people wanting small feet?!*  
  
Angelus scooped her up and carried her down a dark ally, Buffy kicking and *trying* to scream the whole way.  
  
He led them through a few more allies, and then they went into an old wharehouse on the port. He dumped her down beside a wall and chained her to it.  
  
"Watch her." He growled to the others. He then grabbed Spike and led him back out of the wharehouse.  
  
Darla just looked at him and rolled her eyes, but Dru walked over to her slowly and then leaned down in front of her.  
  
"Lost little girl. I know where you're from; who you are. You don't belong here."  
  
Buffy looked up at her with a stunned look on her face, but she quickly covered it.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
Drusilla laughed. "Don't question me, little one, I just know. Your essence is trapped, screaming to be free. A warrior of light caged inside of a weakling's body. Oh, yes, I see you."  
  
She looked over at Darla, who was making no attempt to veil the fact that she had been eavesdropping.  
  
"Grand-mum, shall we have a party? The cat has gone and the mice shall play, for there shall be no death today! Daddy has gone with my prince to find some yummy food, for tonight there shall be fun for all!"  
  
She then turned back to Buffy, and said softly, and almost sadly, "The caged birdie shall not fly away today, but maybe she'll sing us a pretty little song. . ."  
  
It wasn't the fact that she was chained up in a torture-happy demon's lair that scared Buffy, but the fact that Drusilla seemed to know everything about her, and strangely, seemed almost to be reluctant to tell.  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Willow walked towards Buffy's house with a quiet resolve. It had been two days since anyone had seen Buffy, and Willow had rushed over to Buffy's house as soon as she was released from the hospital.  
  
As Willow walked up the front steps, she recognized the vague sounds of someone crying on the other side of the door. She pushed it open when no one answered, and quietly walked towards the sobs coming from the living room.  
  
"I *sob* pushed her away! Oh, God, how could I?!"  
  
"Miss Summers?"  
  
A red-faced Joyce looked up at Willow, only to put her head back down in her lap and sobbed even louder.  
  
"Miss Summers, what's wrong? Have you seen Buffy?"  
  
Willow's scattered brain made for uneven sentences and thought-processes, but she couldn't bear to think that maybe Joyce was crying because Buffy had left. . . No. That was thinking of the not-allowed variety.  
  
"She's *sniff* GONE! I told her. . . 'If you go out that door, don't even think of--'"  
  
Joyce once again burst into tears.  
  
"Don't even what?"  
  
Joyce looked up at the red-head and quietly whispered: "Come back."  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: As happy as I am that someone reviewed, I am completely unsatisfied. *Humph* I'm a spoiled little bint, but that's beside the point. Plz review, I love to hear what you think. There's a Spike-bot in it for ya. . .  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Andi  
  
PS: Does anyone know how to save to an html format? I have m/s works, and it only lets me do txt documents, aside from the normal stuff. Sheesh, I can install microsoft 2000 into a hard-drive, but I can't save to html! I'm stumped! 


	3. Uncanny Resemblence

Uncanny Resemblence  
  
A/N: Don't I spoil you! 3 chapters in less than 24 hours. Don't worry, the rush'll wear off soon enough. Thanx SO much for all of the reviews. Of course, now is about the time you all STOP reviewing, or at least that was how it was on Who Am I, but I'm not gonna pull a big old angsty-traumatic thing on you. But, as much as I *know* you want it, I'm really not one to go all smutty on ya. So, there's gay-ness in this chappie, but nothing really vivid. (Potty-minds) ;-P The song, as if anyone didn't know, was 'I will survive'. S'not mine. And it's just an excerpt, any way.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
Spike walked just a step back from his sire while following him. He knew that Angelus was angry with the stupid bint who had shown no respect, and he knew that Angleus would be especially big on the domination thing that night.  
  
Why couldn't the chit have just told him her name? She acted as if she had personal experience with Angelus, but he would never leave loose ends. He would have had this girl hanging from the ceiling by her intestines before he forgot about her.  
  
She was beautiful, though. He didn't want to get on his sire's nerves anymore, lest he actually decide to KILL the girl. That just wouldn't do.  
  
Angelus suddenly reached out into the street and brought in a now-quivering young man, no older than 25. He shoved him into a dark ally and ripped his teeth into the man's neck with no apprehension or warning what-so-ever.  
  
Spike laughed quietly. Who said Angelus was always about the drawing-out of a kill? Well, mainly him but--not the point.  
  
"You going to share any of that, mate?"  
  
Angelus, still in vamp-face, ripped his teeth from the man's neck and drew Spike into his arms and kissed him brutally. The blood smeared from one mouth to another, and Angelus pushed Spike up against the wall.  
  
The screams and moans were ones which the people on the street did NOT want to investigate.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"At first i was afraid, i was petrified Kept thinkin' i could never live without you by my side Then i spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong And i grew strong And i learned how--"  
  
*Slap*  
  
"Would you shut your MOUTH already!?"  
  
Buffy looked up at Darla and smirked, hiding the fact that the slap hurt like HELL.  
  
"Oh, Darla, don't you like my singing?"  
  
"It's like listening to sh--How do you know my name?"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened in shock over what she let out, and was about to try and make a half-witted excuse when two completely sated looking vampires walked in, bringing with them an un-marred little waitress.  
  
Drusilla looked up from where she was cuddling next to Buffy (Who was trying NOT to look as uncomfortable as she felt about that) and squealed.  
  
"Oooh, daddy has brought us a treat!"  
  
She squeezed Buffy's hand and skipped over to Angelus and Spike, as did Darla (Minus the skipping and hand-squeazing).  
  
"So, has the lass talked?" Angelus asked to Darla.  
  
"Oh, she's talked alright. Just not about what we want to hear. She's seemed to have a passion for singing the most Agrivating songs known to man or beast. And for some reason, Dru seems quite taken with her. . ."  
  
Drusilla had skipped back over to Buffy, and was once again huddled at her side and purring.  
  
Spike turned to the two with a suggestive look on his face.  
  
"Hmm. . . Maybe we WILL get some action tonight."  
  
Buffy's impassive mask finally fell way to fear as she looked over to Spike.  
  
"Pig!"  
  
Spike laughed.  
  
"Oink, oink, love."  
  
"William, m'boy, leave the leering to me. This ripe flower looks just ready to be plucked, and I think I'd like to be the one to do it."  
  
Buffy snorted, and Dru looked up at her with real concern.  
  
"The child has already been plucked, and indecency scars our sorry future, her past. What is known shall be gone, what is yet to be learned is right before us."  
  
With that, she reached up and snapped the chains.  
  
"Dru! What do ye think ye be doing?!"  
  
Buffy, suddenly comforted by the cold arms holding her, sank down into them and laid her head on Dru's lap while she stroked Buffy's hair.  
  
Spike looked at them with exposed wonder and suddenly noticed the similarity between the two. It was barely perceptible, but the eyes. . . The eyes were nearly identical. Who was this girl, so much like his Dru, and yet exactly the opposite. Light to dark, fire to ice, water to land, day to night. . .  
  
He walked slowly towards them, and Dru suddenly became tense, as if trying to protect the small girl. He kneeled down before them both and drew a finger down Dru's face, and then the blonde's.   
  
"Who are you."  
  
Buffy became enthralled by the look in his eyes, but she knew it wasn't a spell that made her speak.  
  
"I am the slayer."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"And this, *sob* this was my great-great-great-great--you know, I'm not really sure how many greats. . . But this was my very distant grandmother. Oh, there's such a story about her."  
  
Willow had decided to stay at the Summer's house a while, and had ended up getting the full Summers History. They were sitting on the couch in the living room still, but this time with the photo-album, some old sketches, and Ben and Jerry's.  
  
They were looking at an old sketch of a raven-haired girl, standing in the middle of an open field.   
  
"It was around the 17--no, 1800's. Oh, such a sad tale. She ended up in an insane asylum before she was kidnapped and apparantly murdered."  
  
"What happened to her to make her end up there?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, if I remember correctly. . . She had a stalker of some sort after her. He killed her mother, father, her two sisters. . . Brutally, too. She was the one who found them. If memory serves, he also raped her and drove her mad. Before all this, she had been raped once before, by a different person--the poor dear--and she had ended up pregnant. As soon as the attacks started, the story goes that she gave the baby girl, named Elizabeth, over to a distant friend, sending them out of the country. That was. . . Right after he killed her mother, I think. Well, after she ended up in a mental institution, it's said that the stalker killed everyone in there, and eventually killed her, after he had completely shattered her mind."  
  
Willow's face had gone white, and she stoically asked, "What was her name?"  
  
"Drusilla."  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: Oooh, a cliff-hanger! I know, I'm evil. Well, you'll just have to review and find out what happens next, won't you! And I know, Dru doesn't look THAT much like Buffy, but if you bring up a good-enough pic of the two of them, without the make-up, their eyes DO look A LOT alike. Oh, what the hell, just go with me, OK? I also know that it's mainly presumed that Angelus took Dru's virginity, but again, my story, and I like it this way. Lots of love,  
  
Andi 


	4. Words of a Broken Heart

Words of a Broken Heart  
  
A/N: OMG, I have NEVER gotten this many reviews on just 3 chapters! I know, lame, but still! You're making me SO happy! Thank you all BUNCHES! Special thanks to K. Hunter, who boosted my self-confidenceand and encouraged me to send this to Enlightenment. It's there, babe! Or, it will be. . . I think. I'm not sure I submitted it right. Oh well, only time will tell. Lots of love,  
  
Andi  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
"Ha!"   
  
Buffy looked up at Angelus and gave him a nasty look. *How dare he laugh at me, the Bastard!*  
  
"Slayer! Ye can barely lift a rock, lass, how do ye expect us to believe that yer a 'slayer'?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Spike looked down at her.  
  
"Well, I believe that only a slayer could be so crude, but that could just be me."  
  
Buffy shot him a glare, then realized he was saying he believed her. She opted for just the haughty, nose-in-the-air look. Spike laughed.  
  
"No need to get your knickers in a twist, love. 'M just saying."  
  
Drusilla chose this moment to look up at the people.  
  
"A power lost, a time forgotten, yet still there. The dark shall overpower, yet the light shall still be. Time shall not be altered, yet for the times not yet percieved by the traveler."  
  
Buffy looked at Dru. "So me being here isn't going to change the future?" Drusilla took on a vacant grin, and Buffy thought about this new revalation.  
  
Darla looked over and said snidely, "You understand the looney?!" To that, Spike growled at her.  
  
"Hush, boy," Angelus said.  
  
"Well, if she's the slayer, then I'm Queen Victoria."  
  
"Some one should drain that lass." Angelus replied.  
  
"Hardley. Wouldn't want skin of paper and bones of glass, now would we?" Said Darla.  
  
"And ye think a simplicity like that would be likely to effect us?"  
  
As Angelus and Darla bickered, Spike watched as the so-called Slayer focused on everything but Angelus.  
  
"What's wrong, love?" Buffy looked up at him in shock of his sympathetic words, then returned to her impassive facade.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Bollocks. Something's wrong."  
  
"Nothing you should concern yourself with, then."  
  
Spike suddenly went over to her and dragged her into another room.  
  
"I know that you know more than you're letting on, and I'm not going to hurt you. Not right now, at least. But it'll be better for us all if you just let us in on whatever the bloody hell's going on in the blasted little head of yours."  
  
A small tear slipped down her face, destroying her attempts to remain void of emotion. Spike flicked the tear gently off of her face as his own clouded with worry and curiosity.   
  
Buffy looked up at him and let out a sad chuckle. "Do you have a few hours?"  
  
Spike smiled and led them both over to the couch on the other side of the room.   
  
"It all started about--What year is this?"  
  
"1842"  
  
"Well, it all started about 154 years from now. . ."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Willow walked determinedly into the library and went straight into Giles' office, oblivious to his objections coming towards her. She walked over to his 'Big-Secret-Book' stash and looked through it until she found the book that held the 'History of the Aurelieus Line'.   
  
"Willow, I beg of you to tell me whatever it is that you're doing in my books!"  
  
"I need to look something up."  
  
On her trip to the table in the center of the library, she tripped and fell, ruining her attempts to look impassive.  
  
"Oops?" She smiled questioningly.  
  
Giles began to clean his glasses.  
  
"So, did you see Buffy?"  
  
That wiped the smile off her face and she got up again and walked over to the table, not answering the question.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"She's gone. Think she ran away."  
  
Giles looked up at her in shock.  
  
"Oh, dear Lord."  
  
"Yah, and that's not all I found out. Guess who Buff's great-great-great--whatever, guess who her granny is."  
  
"Willow, what does this have to do with anyth-"  
  
"Just guess."  
  
"I really haven't the slightest idea."  
  
"Willow came to the page she was looking for and held it out to Giles."  
  
"Oh, dear Lord."  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: I know, short chapter. But I've got a lot of work to do, as well as the fact that I need to figure out a way to get Spike unhooked from Dru without making Dru or Buffy out as an evil, skanky ho, or by making it look to forced. So, be prepared for just growing friendship until then. Plz review, I love to hear what you think! Lots of love,  
  
Andi  
  
PS: Thank you, William's Girl, for showing me the HTML thing. But the reason I can't do it is b/c I have worKS, not worD. Still, thank you. Once I load Window's 2000 onto my comp. again, I'll be really, REALLY grateful.  
  
PSS: For those of you a little confused about the Queen Victoria thing, she had a sex-linked trait carried through her family called Hemophelia, which deprives the blood of being able to clot. Definitely deteriorated the family line. 


	5. Lost

Lost  
  
A/N: Don't know where I'm going with this chapter yet. It's actually a very interesting process (If you value your sanity, RUN FAR AWAY!). I choose a chapter title, and usually this happens when I have absolutely NO idea what I'm going to write. And then, the words just. . . Flow. . . It's quite inspiring, actually. Thankee for the reviews!!! Lots of love,  
  
Andi  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
Buffy sat about 6 inches away from Spike, unconsciously mirroring his pose. They were both sitting with their knees drawn up slightly and their arms resting on said knees. It would have been quite funny, if they weren't so, you know. . . Depressed. Blurting out life stories can be that way, whether they're sad or not.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Buffy looked over to Spike, still staring vacantly out in front of him, and sighed.  
  
"S'not your fault. And why are you sorry? If anything you should be all mad and stuff, and be protecting your fragile male ego with many insults. 'Cuz seriously? I kicked your ass."  
  
Spike snorted, and Buffy shot him a defiant look. "'S true!"  
  
"Sure, little 'bit."  
  
Buffy's mouth widened in shock. "Who you calling 'little', you bas-"  
  
Spike cut in with another snort.  
  
"FINE! Snort all you want, Mr. 'Totally-Whipped'."  
  
Spike raised his eyebrow. "And what exactly does THAT have to do with anything?"  
  
Buffy pouted. "Well, you know, we're talking about insecurities and all, and, and, um. . ."  
  
Spike's pants instantly hardened at the sight of the girls' protruding lip.  
  
"Stick that lip back where it belongs, unless you want to be completely ravished."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened again as she sputtered, "What, NO! I mean--You're supposed to be the, the 'Old Yeller' type! All--All faithful, and, and, shutting up now."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm faithful, not blind. And you can cut the whole 'fluttering-virgin' show. That somewhat lost it's support about 1000 words ago. I'd bet you'd just love to have me lifting those skirts of yours. . ."  
  
Buffy cut him off with a slap with as much strength as she could manage, and quickly ran out of the room.  
  
Once she came back into the main room, she found that it was completely empty. She used this to her advantage and threw her shoes at the wall before running out the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ye LOST 'er!?! What do ye mean, ye'lost 'er'!?!"  
  
Spike cowered under his sire's angry glare for a second, but quickly straightened back up.  
  
"I'll find her, ya ponce. Give me time."  
  
Angelus seethed and hit Spike on the back of the head as he headed out the door.  
  
"Ow. . ."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Buffy ran through the darkened streets. She didn't know exactly WHY, because she really DIDN'T hate the smirks and innuendoes that Spike had given her, but she still ran. Maybe she just wanted to get out, or wanted to try and get back home, she really hadn't the faintest idea.  
  
Of course, what would a story be without a damsel in distress? Cue the scary music and the blind panic.  
  
She ran straight into a dark, handsome man who flashed her a disarming smile.  
  
"Now, what would a lovely young girl like you be doing in a frightful place like this?"  
  
Buffy pouted as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Oh! I just wanted to get AWAY! They all EXPECT something from me! I'm just a helpless little girl, won't you save me? Oh. Right."  
  
*Kick*  
  
"Ahhh! You little whore!"  
  
Buffy smiled. "And now, my night is complete! Thank you, God, for giving men such a WONDERFUL weakness."  
  
She quickly ran in the opposite direction.  
  
*Bump*  
  
"God! What am I, a mailbox?"  
  
The man she had ran into looked down at her strangely.  
  
"I hate this era. So many good witticisms, ruined by the lack of heavy machinery such as, I don't know, CARS?!"  
  
The man scrunched his forehead in confusion.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
The man nodded. He then surprised her and pulled her into a dark ally.  
  
"And they say that England's safer than America. . . Ahhhh!"  
  
A now-fully-vamped man stood before her and snickered.   
  
"Tell Angelus that I said 'Hello', little slayer."  
  
He sank his teeth into her throat and sucked out her life force.  
  
A few seconds before her heart stopped, he sliced open her wrist and shoved it towards her mouth. Despite her protestations, she was too weak, and the blood seeped down her throat.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be VERY surprised. Muahahahaha!"  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: I know it sounds corny. But I FEEL corny right now. And strangely funny. Again, I reinforce, coffee is an EVIL SUBSTANCE!!! Muahahahaha!!!! Tell me what you think, and I swear, I'll get back to the angst soon enough. It's just, there's WAY TOO MUCH angst out there right now, what with the show ending and all (I SWEAR, the first two times I watched the eppie, I CRIED!!!). Much love,  
  
Andi 


	6. Found

Chapter 6  
  
Found  
  
A/N: Sorry, I had teensy-little writers block. But I'm back! Thank you all VERY much for the reviews, the make me uber-happy. And I urge you all to read my new story, "Send Me An Angel," 'cuz. . . Well, just 'cuz. S'not an A/B fic, 'cuz I despise those. It's a thousand times B/S. Just because it has a bad summary doesn't mean it's a bad story *pout*. Hey! It's my work page, free advertizing is TOTALLY alowed. Lots of love,  
  
Andi  
  
PS: I know this is a choppy chapter, but it's going back and forth from pov to pov. Think of it as a bunch of little cliff-hangers that you can find the answer soon really fast. :)  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
"Did ye find the lass?"  
  
"No," Spike grumbled.  
  
"Well find 'er!"  
  
Spike looked up indignantly. "I'm trying, you twit!"  
  
Angelus slammed Spike back into the wall and held him up by his throat.  
  
"What was that, William?"  
  
Spike looked down in submission. "I'm sorry, Sire."  
  
Angelus nodded and dropped Spike to the ground.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The streets of London lit up with the light of mid-day.  
  
The first thing Buffy noticed when she got up was that she wasn't cold. Or hot, for that matter. The second thing was that she was still lying in the alley that. . .  
  
"Oh god."  
  
Buffy frantically tried to find her pulse, and, finding none, put her hand over her heart. It wasn't beating.  
  
And that was when she noticed the third thing: She didn't care.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Spike was walking towards the door when he heard the sobbing coming from the other room.  
  
"Dru?"  
  
He walked closer to the huddled girl on the floor worriedly.  
  
"Dru? What's wrong?"  
  
She sniffled. "The spirits have taken away the balance and given back a dark soul. It's all WRONG!"  
  
Spike's eyes flew wide open as he whispered, "Buffy!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Buffy was pissed. She couldn't get out of the ally, because of the sun. She couldn't go inside one of the buildings, because they weren't public, and she didn't have an invitation. She couldn't go through the sewers, because she didn't know which way she should go once she got down there.   
  
Most of all, she was hungry.  
  
So Buffy paced up and down in the darkness, huffing every other minute.  
  
"Stupid vampire. Why'd he abandon me? The least he could do is just leave me something to eat."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Spike ran through the tunnels, desperately trying to pick up the scent of the former slayer. He went in so many twists and turns it was hard to remember where he had started, but he knew he had to find the girl.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Buffy heard the man-hole lifting before she saw it. But the best thing was, she didn't only see it or hear it, she smelt it, she felt the bristle in the airwaves as it lifted from the ground, and she knew who was coming through before she saw him.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Drusilla kept sobbing, even as Darla insulted her and threw painful words at her for the tears falling down her face.   
  
"My angle has gone, replaced by the dark. Oh! Pity the man who must save her, for she is to forever be condemned. . ."  
  
The sobbing started again and Darla rolled her eyes in disgust.  
  
"I don't have to listen to this. Angelus! Take care of your insolent childe, will you?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Spike climbed out of the man-hole and looked over at the girl. There was something different, but he couldn't quite place it.  
  
"Mmm. . . I feel so. . . Alive. Funny, I never felt this way after I was called, there was always something holding me back, but now. . ."  
  
She turned back to face him in full vamp-face.  
  
"I feel absolutely wonderful."  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: OK, not very original. But in the last chapter, you should've known this would've happened, and you're the people who egged me on. Naughty You! Lots of love,  
  
Andi  
  
TBC. . . 


	7. My Child

My Childe  
  
A/N: Sorry, I've been busy. No excuse, but still. Does it help if I say that I've learned my lesson? For I have. I went to 6 Flags yesterday, and I came back with about 2 pulled muscels, legs so chafed *sp?* they've raised welts, my feet were encased in sopping wet tennies all day, so they were numb with cold and blisters when I got home, I think I twisted my ankel, and I have a sunburn to rival a tomato. See? I've done my penence. God help me, though, I'm going back again. *g* Lots of love,  
  
Andi  
  
PS: I road my first rollercoaster!!!! Yay Batman!!!! Lots o' loop-di-loops.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
"How could you let this happen, boy?!"  
  
Spike cowered beneath his sire, then realized what he was doing and stood up defiantly.  
  
"S'not my fault you let the chit get away!"  
  
Dru was still sobbing in the corner as a little blonde girl who was no longer alive looked at her confusedly. Then she looked over to Spike.  
  
"Why's she crying?" She asked in a toddler-esque voice.  
  
Both Spike and Angelus looked over at her, trying to see if she was actually serious, but the look on her face showed so much innocence, betraying the fact that she had brutally ripped out the necks of 3 humans on their way back to the factory.  
  
Angelus cocked his head. "Come 'ere, alanna. Why do you ask?"  
  
Buffy giggled. "My name's not 'Alanna'! It's Buffy!"  
  
Spike scowled. "Stop with the little-girly routine, Buffy, you weren't like this earlier."  
  
Buffy nodded thoughtfully, and said, "But she doesn't have a soul. Why is she crying? And why did you call me 'alanna'?"  
  
Angelus rolled his eyes. *Americans*  
  
"Why don't you ask *her*?" He said.  
  
Buffy blinked, and slowly walked over to the weeping girl. "Dru? Why ya crying?"  
  
Drusilla whimpered quietly. "The light's been lost to the dark and the little birdy shall sing no more, but we shall be a family still. For the light's been remade by the darks' grand-daddy. Oh, but how it shall crumble and fall!"  
  
Buffy nodded slowly, then stepped back. "But if it is to be lost, why would you hold on?"  
  
Spike and Angelus looked at each other with deep confusion and disbelief etched into their faces, not really believing that the former-slayer had actually understood Drusilla.  
  
Drusilla smiled softly. "For one day, we shall be a family again, and all will be right. Mummy's pretty one will be ours again. . ."  
  
Her soft smile turned to a malicious grin as she thought of this. "Oh, yes, she shall be ours. . ."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Spike, what's 'alanna' mean?"  
  
Spike looked over at the tiny girl sitting next to him and grinned. "Means he fancies you his childe. Nevermind the fact that he doesn't even know who sired you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Spike suddenly frowned. "You can really understand what Dru's saying?"  
  
Buffy smirked. "Yep. And it's gonna be a hell of a ride."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
Buffy humphed. "Meanie! That was my big exit sentence. I was gonna stand up and walk away, but you had to go and ruin it with your dumb old question and OH!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I feel all. . . Tingly. Like I did when I. . ."  
  
"When you what?"  
  
"Hit me."  
  
Spike looked up in confusion. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. I said hit me!"  
  
"Alright. . ."  
  
Spike swung at her with all his might, but Buffy ducked under his arm and kicked his feet out from under him, pinning him to the floor in less than a second.  
  
"What the bloody fuckin' hell was that?! Fledges not s'posed to be that strong!"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Spike, I think I was just called."  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: Ahhh! Short, I know, but did I mention impending pain?! Of which I'm in??? Sorry. *pout* Forgive me? Lots of love,  
  
Andi  
  
PS: Yes, 'alanna' is an Irish slang word for 'my child'. I looked it up. I love looking up international slang words! 


	8. New Beginnings

Chapter 8 New Beginnings  
  
A/N: I am totally and completely evil, and I repent for that fact. . .A fact in itself that I'm not * entirely * evil, but I think you're gonna ignore that over the fact of what I'm about to tell you. . . I'm jumping 'ships. Of course, there'll still be Spuffy-ness, but it's more gonna become of the friendly variety. Also, this is gonna get kinda wonky from here on out, in the time/universe standards. You might get confused, and you might wanna throw tomatoes at me. I'm * so * sorry. For not getting this up sooner, and for being evil. If you don't like femme-slash, please, forget this story. Rid it's evil-ness of your abused mind. And the new main ship is (Though only hinted upon in this chappie). . . Buffy/Faith. I'm really sorry. But I have to write what I feel the most inspired to write. On the other stories, that aren't already a separate ship, Spuffy shall prevail. Lots of love,  
  
Andi  
  
....................................  
  
~Fall, 1998~  
  
A little girl sat huddled next to the moseleum, silently wishing she could just get it over with and send herself to hell.  
  
'Coward.'  
  
She struggled to stand up, dropping the stake to the ground. She remembered her talk with the annoying little man called Whistler, remembered agreeing to help the new slayer.  
  
"She'll need you," he had said.  
  
What would a slayer need with a vampire? A vampire who had seen this time before, but that was different. She remembered the last time--- The only thing * she * had gotten from a vampire was pain. Granted, she knew more now than he had, but still . . .  
  
She would help her, she would leave. She would * not * get attached. She would * not * take advantage of the fact that this vampire's soul was permanent.  
  
~1898~  
  
Crying, tears, sobs. 34 years of killing without remorse. . . She should've known. Stupid gypsies, stupid curse, stupid her. Shoulda known. All happened before. . . Shoulda known.  
  
"Buffy? Love?"  
  
She looked up into the eyes of the vampire who'd been more to her than anyone else. Friend, lover, someone who was always there for her. . .  
  
"Spike? It hurts. . ."  
  
She whimpered, and curled into a ball on the floor of the forest. Tears streamed down her face as she cried.  
  
"I shoulda known, baby. I shoulda known. . ."  
  
....................................  
  
Spike was scared. Ever since Buffy had been called, she had been the strongest vampire he had known. To see her this scared, so helpless, so alone. . . It freaked him out.  
  
Angelus and Darla had left long ago, leaving for Irelan. Said they needed a 'trip back home', but Spike knew that Angelus just didn't like to be shown up by a girl, a fact that Buffy played on eagerly. And Darla just went with Angelus.  
  
Ever since they'd left, Spike, Dru, and Buffy had become a family of some sort. Dru loved and took care of Buffy like a mother would, and Spike had loved her as well as a soulless vampire could. To see her like this. . .  
  
"What should you've known, ducks?"  
  
She looked up at him with sad eyes.  
  
"That I'd get a soul."  
  
~May, 1998~  
  
Willow and Giles looked up at the grungy-looking man walking through the library doors.  
  
He sat down at the table and smiled sadly.  
  
"My name's Whistler, and I know where your slayer is."  
  
....................................  
  
After Giles had let go of the strangle-hold he'd had on the newcomer's neck and Whistler had explained who he was, he had told them all that the Powers knew of her disappearance.  
  
"So what you're saying," Giles started, "Is that my slayer is off in another dimension and has been living for the past one-hundred and thirty- four years as a vamipire, and the past one-hundred of those years she has had a soul?  
  
Whistler nodded.  
  
"Dear God."  
  
~Fall, 1998~  
  
Spike looked around the cemetery quickly, trying to find the little girl that would run off every few years, bearing a wooden stake, bent on sending herself to the bowels of Hell. So far he had always caught her before she convinced herself, and it always made for an easy way to relocate, but he didn't want to press his luck.  
  
Of course, the little girl was over a hundred years old, and about as innocent as the Devil himself, but. . .  
  
The little girl walked up to him and curled up in his arms as he lifter her up and carried her to the mansion he had found on Crawford street.  
  
She looked up at him with her large, green eyes and he found himself lost in her once more.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby."  
  
He smiled sadly and chuckled.  
  
"S'ok, love. We'll get through this. . ."  
  
She silently thanked him for his reassurance, however false.  
  
....................................  
  
A/N: I think I know what I'm going to do with this, and I hope you don't hate me for taking so long and for changing ships. RL sucks. . . I'm also working on a new chapter for 'Who Am I'. I think I'm getting back into the swing of things, and as soon as I get back from * cough, cough * vacation, (Also known as house-hunting) I'm gonna change the layout of my site. All I need to do is reposition stuff, so it'll go quickly. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Lots of love,  
  
Andi 


End file.
